


The Guardians and the Game of Dreams

by marcien



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, More tags to be added as story progresses, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcien/pseuds/marcien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course you know the Guardians of Childhood. You've known them since before you can remember and you'll know them till your memories are like twilight: Santa, The Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, The Sandman, The Easter Bunny and so many others.</p><p>Long before once upon a time could happen, even before the Golden Age ever existed, a game was played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before they were guardians

Of course you know the Guardians of Childhood.  
You've known them since before you can remember, and you'll know them till you memories are like twilight: Santa, The Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, The Sandman, The Easter Bunny and so many others. But... how did they come to be? When were their legends born? Long before once upon a time could happen, even before the Golden Age ever existed, a game was played.

  When were their legends born? Long before once upon a time could happen, even before the Golden Age ever existed, a game was played.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one morning, i woke up thinking: isn't Nightlight and Jack Frost similar to Davesprite and Dave? With even the birdsprite and all. (Thank you beautiful new Jack Frost book order from Amazon.)


	2. Tsarevich Lunanoff enters

There was once a magnificent country called the Golden Kingdom. Their skies were full of airships and stars. The kingdom was led by a great, benevolent family who governed with imagination, fairness and flair, the House of Lunanoff. Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff had a child, a son. Not just a son, a prince. Tsarevich Lunanoff, as he was known then.

   As a child, the boy who would one day be known as the Man in the Moon had everything he could need. His father would show him the wonders of the skies through a telescope. His mother would read to him from her _Primer of Planets_. He has many friends whom he met online through the MessageStar chat client. His most devoted friend was always there to talk, even if Tsarevich had never seen him before.

   On the night the game began, that best friend was messaging him as usual.

\-- joyfulFreezer [JF] began messaging moonmiceMinstrel [MM] \--

JF: Hello, Mim! ⁂ Hope today's been good for you like always  
JF: Are you ready to play the game? ⁂ Because i'm really excited to try it!  
MM: I will be happy tO play anything with yOu guys.  
MM: Especially One that SC has wOrked sO hard to get running.  
MM: That means that I definitely am ready. :)  
JF: I think his enthusiasm might have rubbed off on me, hehe  
MM: SM alsO guarantees it will be gOOd! I dOn't really get all Of the technical descriptiOns SC uses... sOmething with SM's dreamsand and BW's library, it almOst makes me wish I cOuld cOntribute sOmething tOO  
JF: Don't worry ⁂ You'll be the first to enter the game, so we'll be depending on you to tell us how it is like  
MM: Yes, SC did say I will be first tO playtest it, then repOrt any bugs if I encOunter them.  
JF: Bugs  
JF: ⁂  
JF: Hahahaha they just made you their test subject vanguard didn't they  
JF: Let's hope they can keep you safe in there ⁂ It will suck if a game gets a scratch on your majesty  
MM: :( DOn't call me that, Jack.  
MM: Besides, SM is my server player!  
MM: I am sure I will be fine.  
MM: Oh! He's messaging me nOw.  
MM: Talk tO yOu later!

\-- moonmiceMinstrel [MM] ceased messaging joyfulFreezer [JF] \--

\-- sleepingMaterialiser [SM] began messaging moonmiceMinstrel [MM] \--

SM: Play!  
SM: Now?  
MM: Yes!  
MM: I have already pOured the game sand intO the prOgram glass. :)  
MM: The client is installing...  
SM: ...  
SM: ...  
SM: ...  
SM: ...  
SM: !!!!!  
MM: And it is running nOw! :)  
MM: I dOn't feel any different, SnOOzy.  
MM: Wasn't this game suppOsed to let yOu meet me Or sOmething?  
SM: BIG...  
MM: What is? I hOpe yOu are nOt referring tO my bOdy... :(  
SM: Your house.  
MM: Ah.  
SM: ✗  
SM: Palace.  
MM: Haha, well, that's because it kinda is One.  


A loud vibration sounded through the corridors. Tzarevich could feel it from his cushioned stool. That must mean that his server player had started playing. He left his bedroom and ran as fast as his little feet could carry him to see what difference has been made to his palace wing.

SM: Cruxtuder.  
SM: Deployed!  
\-- moonmiceMinstrel [MM] is now an idle star! -- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gggeeh, why are Sandman and MiM's colours so similar.
> 
> all right, comments would be appreciated! So i know if we should continue this lol. I wonder how many hamsteaks follow the Guardians book series.


End file.
